


Icey Streets

by orphan_account



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It finally snowed this winter where I live and this spun from it.





	Icey Streets

**Author's Note:**

> It finally snowed this winter where I live and this spun from it.

Jenkins stood in the bitter cold on the steps outside the annex. The sun shone bright, but that didn't seem to cut the cold. It had snowed a great deal overnight and now it was time to clear the sidewalk. He gripped the shovel tightly and set to work, throwing one shovel full to the side and the next shovel full to the other side.

After a while, Jenkins' concentration was broke by a squee-ing noise coming from the direction of the slick, snow plowed street. When he looked up to see the source of noise, there was nothing in sight but the two giant mounds of snow the snow plow left behind. He waited patiently for it to happen again, but alas nothing. His eyes fixed on the pristine snow he had yet to shovel and sighed.

_Well, it's not going to shovel itself_ , he thought and sharply dug into it.

Cassandra took off running at full speed and when she hit the ice, allowed herself to slide smoothly down the iced-over street. As she passed one giant pile of snow she glanced at the Annex. Her attention was pulled back at the sight of her knight at work. Surprised to see him out, she let out a shrill cry of his name.

Jenkins' head shot up to see a bundled-up Cassandra waving frantically and disappearing behind the second mound of snow with a thud. He discarded the shovel and rushed to her. As he approached the pile, he heard what sounded like crying. The Caretaker was relieved upon sight to see that she was laughing instead. 

"What is so funny?" He asked, offering his gloved hand to her. "I thought you were injured."

Cassandra continued to laugh as Jenkins helped her up. The mirth in her eyes lightened his mood.

"The mental image of you flailing on ice." She managed through laughs and grabbed his arm for extra balance.

Before he could retort back, Jenkins lost his footing. Cassandra let go for fear of being pulled down with him, knowing full well she couldn't stop his fall. A loud bellow was forced out of him as he hit the ground.

"Are you okay?" Cassandra gasped. 

Jenkins gathered his wits and assessed himself. 

"I'm fine." He growled, seeing her trying to stifle laughter after realizing he was okay.

He grabbed her firmly by the wrist. She yelped as she was roughly yanked downwards, landing atop the disgruntled man, face to face.

"Thanks for the help and vote of confidence."

"I was right now, wasn't I?" She giggled.

An exasperated sigh escaped.

"Yes," he admitted in defeat.

Jenkins couldn't help but smile as Cassandra grinned at him. Taking advantage of the moment, he pulled her into a kiss.

"Your nose is like ice!" She exclaimed, jerking away and sitting up.

"So is yours, I might add." And shot up with her.

"Well then, why don't we head in and get warmed up?" She stood up and shuffled carefully across the street towards the Annex, a mischievous smile plastered on her face.

Jenkins swore he saw her wink. Cautiously, he picked himself up, taking his time to catch up so he wouldn't fall on the slippery road. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
